


A simple bet with freckles

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bets, First Kiss, Jeremy has freckles, Lots of blushing, M/M, Making out??, Shy Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: A bet where the winner gets to write on the other's face and the winner writes something cute on the loser's face





	A simple bet with freckles

**Author's Note:**

> 50 minutes and this is my new favorite one  
> Forgive me for the use of snap chat =v=;  
> I'm not sorry

“It’s not like you’re goING- Ah!” Michael screeched, almost dropping his controller before quickly catching it to keep playing Aotd

“Going to win? Michael You’ve died twice and i’ve died four- You win already, okay? I forget what the bet even was” he sighed, leaning back into the bean bag with a huff

Michael leaned forward more, gripping the control tighter in his sweaty palms “I’ve told you twice already” he laughed, stealing a quick glance back at his smiling friend “But anyways, Like I’ve said. Whoever dies five times first is the loser, and the winner gets to draw whatever they want on the loser’s face. And you know i’m going to draw all over your freckles. Stars, connect the dots, some dicks, In permanent marker~” he snorted, singing slightly as he leaned his shoulder over, trying not to die

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh, looking down at the sharpie and ash tray in front of him “Oh yeah..” he muttered, picking up the sharpie “And I’m not allowed to wash it off- Great” he muttered

Michael laughed, not able to look back at Jeremy “You have to keep it on for the rest of the day, which is why of course i called you over in the morning” he smirked before gasping and groaned, sitting back, watching the death screen flash on his face “Damn it” he muttered, dangling the controller to Jeremy

Jeremy laughed a little and gladly took the controller, sitting up to play “Of course you’d do it at ten in the morning.. Shit- Does that mean we have to go into town or something??” he smiled, restarting the level as he played “God I’m gonna regret this bet” 

“Aw- Don’t say that, i already know what I’m doing to draw” he smirked, sitting up to lean near Jeremy “You only have one life left~” he giggled, leaning near his face “But of course I’m going to make you show it off!” he snorted

Jeremy raised his elbow to push Michael’s face away and laughed a little “Don’t remind me, but it doesn’t matter because I’m still winning this” he smiled, fidgeting slightly, biting his lip

He smirked and watched Jeremy, poking his leg “You’re gonna die~” he smiled and frowned at Jeremy ignoring him “Fine, ignore me, but i’m going to win” he smirked again, watching as the death screen flashed across the screen

“Shit!” Jeremy squeaked, his voice slightly higher as he sighed heavily, leaning back “God- Fucking damnit!” he muttered, glancing at Michael smirking “Don’t you dar-“

Michael quickly picked up the sharpie and opened the cap “I won dude- That’s five deaths and i only had three! I win, i’m writing this Jerm!” he laughed, taking Jeremy’s chin in his free hand

Jeremy whined, resting in his hand “I fucking hate you..” he muttered before Michael squished his mouth

“Don’t talk- You’ll ruin it” he laughed, putting the sharpie on his cheek, moving across his face

Jeremy struggled not to flinch at it, closing his eyes tightly as he giggled, the sharpie tickling across his cheek “Hold up hold up-“ he pulled away, laughing lightly before leaning back in “I’’m sorry but it tickles” he smiled

Michael laughed, cupping his cheek this time to pull his hair out of his face “You’re super ticklish, but you have so many freckles- There’s even one here thats shaped like a heart!” he laughed “New favorite”

Jeremy snorted, giving an apologetic look to Michael as he closed his eyes again until he felt the sharpie pull away and blinked “Am i allowed to look at what it says?” he smiled, taking his phone out

Michael blushed and took Jeremy’s phone “No- not yet i mean.. A second though” he smiled, taking his own phone out and took out the camera “Smile for me dude”

Jeremy blushed and swallowed “Come on Mike- You’re taking pictures now?” he sighed and blushed more, looking down as he smiled shyly

Michael giggled, taking the picture, quickly pulling it away from Jeremy’s view “Not yet!” he laughed, messing around on his phone before Jeremy’s phone buzzed, showing a notification as Michael handed it back to him “Now you can.” He smiled, watching Jeremy’s face

Jeremy rolled his eyes and quickly took his phone back, putting in the password before looking at a snapchat notification “Snap chat” he mumbled, glaring at Michael “Really?” he sighed and opened the notification and looked at the picture of him. It was of Jeremy shyly looking down with dark letters reading

“Will you go out with me?” Across his cheeks, the heart freckle right under the question mark

He blushed and stared at his phone, looking up at Michael’s nervous expression before looking back at his phone “Are you- Are you serious?” he swallowed, staring back up at Michael

Michael laughed nervously and put his phone down, lightly nodding as he looked at Jeremy “It’s alright if you don’t feel the same way- I mean I would understan-“

“Of course Michael!” he smiled brightly, squealing lightly as he hugged Michael tightly before pulling away and lightly kissed him.

He blushed and smiled, hugging him back before jumping lightly, feeling their teeth clack as he pulled away, First and best kiss Michael had gotten “Jerm-“

He blushing dark red, covering his face “That was horrible..” he laughed a little before looking at him, still smiling “Horrible first kiss- Sorry”

Michael stared at him and moved Jeremy’s hair behind his ear “Are you kidding me?? ..It was the best” he smiled, moving his hand under Jeremy’s chin to make him look up, kissing him, a little less reckless this time around

Jeremy smiled against his boyfriend’s lips, moving his hands to Michael’s jacket sides, fidgeting like hell

Michael finally let him go, kissing his cheek “You seem nervous..” He smiled, a slight bit worried about Jeremy

Jeremy opened his eyes and quickly let go of him, just staring up at him in awe as the black letters were surrounded by dark red blush “I just got to kiss my crush of like.. three years!” he sighed a little and laughed, kissing Michael’s nose, more of the side of his nose, still new and unable to aim his lips correctly

Michael smiled and blushed lightly, looking at his silly hand writing as his boyfriend stared at him “You’re too cute.. Try five years!” he smirked

Jeremy glared at him before sitting up “Do you have to win every bet like this?! I can’t win one. fucking. thing!” he laughed, moving over to Michael’s side, playfully hitting his arm

He laughed, covering his glasses “I win again! I’m always the winner, You’re just jealous!!” he smiled, grabbing Jeremy’s hand to pull him down a little

He groaned, straddling Michael’s lap, listening to the crunching on the beads into the bag and the quiet music of the game still on “Jealous of having the literal biggest dork of a boyfriend ever?” he snorted, laying down on Michael’s chest “Sure” he muttered

Michael gasped “No Jerm, That’s you- Oh my god!!” he covered his mouth, putting a hand on Jeremy’s back “You just snorted.. Oh my god that was adorable-“

He looked up at him, the letters standing out from the dark blush across his face as he quickly laid his head back onto Michael’s chest “Shutup” he whisper-squeaked

Michael smiled and rubbed his back, lightly playing his hair “Cutie..” he giggled

“Dork..” Jeremy mumbled

"Loser" Michael smirked and patted his head

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently Be more chill trash so,, excuse the spam of it ;w;  
> Tbh this is the one i put the most effort in


End file.
